Spider-Man: the Spider-Carnage Orgins
by Batboy365
Summary: <html><head></head>spider-man and carnage who will take over?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these caracters except my oc drex mayvers all caracters are owned by marvel.**

Spider-man: the spider-carnage origins

Chapter 1

"Spider-Man! We meet at last." Carnage snarled evilly, licking his lips. Then Shooting out his tendrils in lightening fast speed they wrapped around Spider-Man and left his host Cletus Cassidy. Spider-Carnage was born!

The next morning Spider-Man woke up in his bed in a new suit. It felt powerful! He found new strength coursing through his veins. His senses were heightened to a whole new extreme level and his reflexes faster. Looking in the mirror Spiderman admired his new color scheme. Overcome with sudden horror his new suit crept up his face. Spiderman felt like he was suffocating as the symbiote covered his face mummifying him completely. His new form produced a grimacing jaw with red dagger like teeth. A new red and blue color scheme with a big spider on the front and the back completed the transformation. Webbing into the night, Spider-Carnage tested his new host on some criminals ripping them apart. He killed every single one of them and felt no remorse for there deaths.

Not until Spider-Carnage took a rest on the side of an abandoned building he realized what he had done. Spider-man felt sick as he looked at his bloodstained hands from the criminals he killed. Spider-Man fought his way out of the suit. Ripping, tearing, and wriggling out he managed to escape and began to run. But the suit wouldn't let go. Springing forward to catch Spider-mans left foot it attached to him again. Slowly it wrapped around Spider-man and swallowed him back up. It stuck tendrils into Spider-Man's mouth and expanded filling his body and taking complete control of its host. He would never be free.

After the suit sucked him in, Spider-Carnage went for Oscorp. When he got to Oscorp he killed two guards. Next he turned into a guard. Then he stole an Oscorp pass to get in the doors. Lastly he hid the bodies on the ceiling.

Oscorp Main Mechanical Room:

Someone who worked for Oscorp named Drex Mayvers was typing a report on a Oscorp pad when he heard something behind him. He stopped what he was doing pulled out his gun. He turned and shot Spider-Carnage in the chest and knocked him out with a punch. Drex put Spider-Carnage in a Ozcorp pod plugged it in and turned on all the different cryo modes. After Drex was done he said take that ass hole under his breath then he went back to typing his report. When Drex finished he went into the armory and found the armor building machine he had made last year. He turned it on and went inside and the machine whirred as it built him a suit based on what he was thinking and his DNA. When Drex came out he felt good to good Drex realized he took a piece of the symbiote he fought earlier. It was a black nano latex stealth suit with a green glowing M. He also had a black nano latex mask with green glowing triangular eyes (based on the Spider-Man mask) his new suit was upgraded with the DNA of the symbiote. Drex called himself Mavrik.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Drex woke up to a loud shrieking noise. He was in his lab he must have been there all night and had fallen asleep he thought to himself. He turned around and saw a huge but skinny figure running at him, but Before he realized it was the creature he had put in the Oscorp pod it jumped on him with to swords formed out of its arms ready to strike. Drex managed to strike first knocking his opponent to the ground and punching him two or three times before finally turning into Mavrik. Since the creature was downed Mavrik decided to stab it with a knife formed from his arm right in the heart. That didn't stop the creature from punching Mavrik onto the floor before disappearing into one the air vents in Oscorp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spider-Carnage crawled through the vent silently thinking of how fortunate he was to have gotten out of the Oscorp pod. When he was about to drop down to take out a scientist his mind went blank and the memories of his host peter parker flooded into his mind making him think of Gwen. Then all thoughts vanished and Spider-Carnage killed the guard and he watched as the other people screamed as blood filled the floor.

Oscorp mechanical room:

When Mavrik was injecting himself with an experimental liquid that he was tinkering with he heard screaming then as fast as he could he signaled an alarm telling people to evacuate Oscorp. After he did that the screams slowly faded away into peace and quiet. Next Mavrik turned back into Drex then he put on his jacket and ran out of his lab. As he ran his jet black hair swept into his face shortly after that he swept the hair out of his face. Soon he heard something behind him he turned around seeing a big red and blue monster following him. His gaze turned into a deathly stare with his green grey eyes he said so your back for more ass hole he then turned back into mavrik and shot the creature with a black throwing knife formed from his hand right into the creatures shoulder. The knife also had a hidden covering of the experimental liquid he was working on earlier he learned that it only affected a symbiote in full form. Right when the knife hit the creature it screamed and ripped its face in half revealing a human face underneath. Mavrik shrugged and punched the human face knocking the creature out. Mavrik then put the creature in a case full of the experimental liquid he used earlier before turning into Drex and walking away. When he walked outside he thought to himself how can this day get any better?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drex went to work. He had spent a total week taking a vacation from work after the evacuation incident caused by spider-carnage killing a scientist. When he entered Oscorp he saw scientists touching the pod with the experimental symbiote killer in it keeping the creature he fought at bay, but not completely killing it. When the scientists saw the creature they were fascinated. They pried open the pod and the creature busted out of the pod and ate every single scientist in the room except Drex. Drex turned into Mavrik and killed the creature's host who Mavrik learned was Spider-Man. After that the creature screamed turning into a huge puddle of red goo with black veins running through it. He picked up an Oscorp flamethrower and burned the creature it stopped moving witch made it look like it was dead . When he finished cleaning up he saw a familiar face that was none other than Gwen Stacy. He said. "Hey sorry about Spider-Mans death I know how that feels". She said. "How did you know we were dating"? Mavrik replied." We were good friends". Then he disappeared into New York leaving no evidence that he was there.

The end

The symbiote wasn't dead it started moving again it found its next host Gwen Stacy


End file.
